1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric thickeners for oil-containing compositions.
2. Introduction to the Invention
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,057,622, 4,057,623, 4,057,624, 5,318,995, 5,519,063 and 5,736,125 disclose the possibility of thickening oil-containing compositions with certain polymers containing (a) lipophilic groups (e.g. in units derived from long chain n-alkyl acrylates) and (b) certain other groups, namely amido groups (in units derived from acrylamide), pyrrolidino groups (in units derived from N-vinyl pyrrolidone), imidazole groups (in units derived from N-vinyl imidazole), carboxylic acid and carboxylic acid salt groups (e.g. in units derived from acrylic or methacrylic acid), sulfonic acid groups, and sulfonic acid salt groups. The disclosure of each of those US patents is incorporated herein by reference. Japanese Kokai No. 4-10054 discloses non-aqueous compositions containing (A) a fluoropolymer containing a perfluoroalkyl group and an alkyl group, either or both of which may be a long chain group, (B) a liquid perfluoroalkyl organic compound, and (C) an oil.